Obsession
by CloudoholicFairy
Summary: This is the flip side of Cloudoholic when obession becomes bad, someone is obsessed with Cloud and if she can't have him no can not even Cloud's only love Tifa. Hopefully better than it sounds but it does tie in with Cloudoholic so pls read them both


Obsession

Cloud was sitting by the well of his home town of Nibelheim waiting for his love Tifa to turn up he had finally recovered from Geostigma he wanted to make a new promise to the women he loved but sadly for them and unknown to them Cloud had someone obsession with the blonde hero and if she couldn't have him then no one else could or would. For now though she would hide in the shadows until the time was right but each day her jealously grew and that night she had been pushed over the edge as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

Cloud had stood up as Tifa had approached him, he smiled warmly and when Tifa was close enough he pull her into his arms wrapping them tightly around her and encasing his lips with his.

"Teef I've asked you here tonight for more than just to reminiscence over our past although I have to ask you though do repeat the promise I made to you all those years ago here at the well" Cloud asked scratching the back of his head like he usually did when he was nervous.

"Whenever I was in a bind my hero you would come rescue me" Tifa giggled a little

"Well so far I've kept that promise..." he paused when Tifa raised an eyebrow

"Alright fine maybe I was a little late but I did still kept them in end didn't I?" Cloud asked smirking slightly

"Alright fine you kept them but most of the time you were a little late but you still came for me" Tifa said looking up at him as his arms encircled her again.

"So I want to make a new promise to you here tonight" Cloud stopped then and stepped away from the embrace before getting down on one knee he reached into his back pocket and produced a velvet covered box.

"Tifa Lockhart will do me the honour of becoming Mrs Strife will you be my wife?" Cloud asked feeling the blush stain his checks.

"Oh Cloud I will I will I love you" Tifa cried and as soon as the ring had been placed on Tifa's finger she collapsed onto Cloud pinning him to the ground as she kissed him.

The whole time the jealous girl had been watching and she would make sure that Tifa couldn't have him still it would be wrong to do anything now anyway she wasn't quite ready to lose Cloud yet even if he was with someone else she couldn't bring herself to do it yet.

Finally Tifa and Cloud's big day the day they would be married and it was just as well for Tifa as she was now carrying Cloud's child but he was still in the dark about it well until that night he would be anyway as first they had to get through the wedding and she only wanted for now to know of the pregnancy but just as things were starting to look up things would soon be crashing around the your couple.

The ceremony was surprisingly beautiful after all Cid had been ordained and he had managed to go the whole ceremony without swearing which for Cid going more than five minutes without swearing was a recorded yet he had lasted the whole ceremony as had Barret as he too was one for swearing and he managed to also keep quite during his friend's wedding although Tifa was still very much like a daughter to him but also the mother of the group after all she had managed to raise two kids without much help from their father figures of Cloud and Barret during the period of Geostigma so everyone did love Tifa and every man in AVALANCHE including Nanaki and Vincent had threatened Cloud if he hurt her he would pay even Yuffie had although saying she would steal all his Materia and then using it on him hardly scared him after all there was defensives he could put in place against Materia infused spells but he wouldn't need to he wouldn't break Tifa's heart again, he had done it too often in the past, when he left to hide his Geostigma and his guilt over his friends death, when he had been forced on that date with Aerith who he had only ever seen as a sister figure when he learned the truth about himself in the Lifestream, he may of loved her at one point but he believed the was done to Zack's memoires and feelings not his own. So now he was going to spend the rest of his life making Tifa happy.

~#~

When the newly wedded pair finally retired for the evening after arriving at their honeymoon destination Tifa had to tell him she couldn't put it off any longer even though she was tired after the long time spent travelling.

"Cloud I need to tell you something and it's important" Tifa began feeling the heat rising in her cheeks there was no doubt about it she was nervous

"What is it Teef I'm all ears and I won't judge or interrupt and I love you so you can tell me anything" Cloud said crouching down in front of Tifa were she was currently sitting on the bed and taking her hands in his.

"Well Cloud we are in 6 months going to be parents" Tifa smiled guiding Cloud's hands to place on her stomach where their child would be growing sadly though the day that child was to be brought into the world Cloud and Tifa's world would be turned upside down and inside out.

That day came the day Tifa went into early labour was the day the world crashed around the couple, Cloud had driven Tifa to the hospital as soon as she had felt her waters break and on the way they had almost crashed the car the Barret had got them when he had heard the news of the pregnancy. Cloud had swerved the car to stop from hitting a cat that had come out of nowhere and almost had gone into one of the many fairly new shops of edge but he had managed to stop the impact.

When the couple finally arrived at the hospital they were showing to their delivery suite by a nurse by the name of Tracy but little did they know that this Tracy was the one that was obsessed with Cloud they still knew nothing of this but soon they would find out.

Tifa was checked over by a midwife and then she and Cloud were left alone as it would be a waiting game until Tifa was 10 centimetres, so they spent their time talking, playing games, Cloud's hand getting crushed as the contractions got worse but he was always there to help her through the pain and when it was time and Cloud and Tifa finally set eyes on their son Tifa couldn't help but cry but soon her happiness would be ripped out from underneath her.

Tracy had come to check on the pair a little later on when the hospital was rather quite, Cloud was sleeping in the arm chair next to Tifa's bed as Tifa lay awake watching her boys sleep peacefully.

"Hey how are you doing" Tracy asked as the door silently shut behind her

"Still a little tired but over the moon, I could do with a glass of water though" Tifa smiled softly not taking her gaze of her boys.

"Okay I'll go get you some" Tracy said with a bright smile lighten up her face before she left to get Tifa some water.

Tracy returned quickly with a large glass of cool still water and Tifa gladly took the glass taking a rather large gulp before she started to fit, the glass slipped from her fingers and smashed on the floor as she was unable to control her body, her son woke crying and as she tried to fight whatever it was that was doing this to her and reach her son her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her breathing stopped, Cloud woke at the sound of his son crying and wondered why Tifa had gone to settle him yet but glancing over it looked as if she was asleep and that tired she just couldn't hear the cries of their baby and as Cloud stood up that was when he felt a cold sharp object hit his back and the cold blood start to spill out, he fell on the ground landing on his back wedging the object in further and as he lay there listening to his son's cries and his eyes began to blur, he could see a women, dressed in a nurses uniform lean over him.

"I'm sorry Cloud I love you and if I couldn't have you then no one else could and as for your son I'm going to raise him as my own" Tracy whispered tears stinging her eyes as she pressed a kiss to Cloud cooling lips and although weak and in pain Cloud flinched at her kiss, after all his lips belonged to Tifa and only she could kiss him and as the darkness over took him he could hear the retreating form of Tracy leave the room and in his finally effort and breath he hauled himself up weakly and crashed on the bed beside Tifa wrapping his arm around her and with his last ounce of energy place a kiss on her cheek as he is consumed in darkness.

The joke however was on her as with help from Aerith, Cloud and Tifa were able to reunite in the Lifestream and from there they were able to watch their son, that Tracy had named after Cloud himself grow up and even guide him down the right path as even in death families and blood ties aren't easily severed. However that was when Cloud and Tifa learned the truth and the depth of Tracy's obsession with Cloud and it was horrifying and their son had to grow up with her but what could they do only pray and help guide Cloud JR down the right path at least Tracy's obsession hadn't managed to separate them which in the end was her ultimate goal at least that back fired.


End file.
